


Meetings

by Angel_Negra



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-23
Updated: 2007-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Negra/pseuds/Angel_Negra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack stopped his new patrol bike in a dark alley and glanced around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Blame KK. She wanted bike porn. Also, thanks to her for the beta.

Jack stopped his new patrol bike in a dark alley and glanced around. The alley was empty, and pretty clean, at least by Jack's standards. The streetlight at the top of the alley threw back just enough light to see by. He turned off the engine and put the kick-stand down. He stayed sitting on the bike, idly tapping his fingers on the handle bars. Waiting.

He didn't have to wait long. Another patrol bike, green this time, rumbled into the alley. Bridge stopped his bike inches from Jack and the engine's rumble faded. Bridge pulled his helmet off and glanced around. He smirked at Jack. "Nice place, come here often?" Then he winced. "I mean, in a sexual innuendo way and not in a way that would bring up bad memories of street life. Not that I don't want to ignore you past, or-"

Jack rolled his eyes, slid his hand behind Bridge's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Bridge tried to keep on talking for a second before his brain caught up and then he was kissing back feverishly.

Bridge clung to Jack's shoulders, leaning closer. He pushed his tongue into Jack's mouth and Jack sucked on it, making Bridge moan. Jack slid his hand slowly from Bridge's neck, down the back and grabbed Bridge's ass, fondling and using his grip to pull Bridge closer.

Bridge pulled back from the kiss and grinned, wrapping his arms around Jack's shoulders. Then he squawked as his bike started to fall over. Jack grunted, trying to keep them and their bikes upright. Bridge pushing against Jack, trying to right himself. Jack had a second of panic that they were going to hit the ground, then Bridge managed to steady his bike. He immediately put the kick-stand down and they sat there panting for a minute.

"Next time?" said Jack, pointed a finger at Bridge. "Put the kick-stand down *while* you're flirting."

Bridge nodded distractedly. "Can we be kissing again?"

Jack let his sexy smile flow onto his face. Bridge's eyes dilated and his breathing picked up. "Come here, Bridge." Jack manhandled Bridge over onto his own bike, so they were both straddling it, face to face.

He reached down and cupped the bulge in Bridge's pants. Jack began stroking softly and watched as Bridge whimpered and his eyes fluttered closed. Bridge's hips began jerking up slightly, in time with Jack's strokes. And then like a switch was thrown, Bridge's eyes snapped open and he was scrabbling at the fastenings of Jack's pants.

Jack smiled. Bridge was a genius for a reason. He undid Bridge's uniform pants and slid his hand inside, just as a cool leather glove closed around his own cock. Jack moaned and tightened his grip slightly. Bridge whimpered and thrust up into Jack's hand.

Jack pushed his own cock into Bridge's gloved hand, loving the soft, slick slide of leather. He leaned forward, licking a stripe along Bridge's neck. Jack started sucking on the pulse point of Bridge's neck and Bridge whimpered again. Their stroking and thrusting sped up, perfectly in time with each other now.

Jack closed his eyes and revelled in this feeling.

Bridge groaned and dropped his head to Jack's shoulder. He snapped his hips up faster and faster, speeding up his hand on Jack's cock as he did. "Oh, God. Jack. I- I can hear your- thoughts." He panted against Jack's throat, little whimpers slipping out.

Jack moaned and sucked harder on Bridge's neck. He'd forgotten about that trick. Closing his eyes, he started forming pictures in his mind: Bridge laid out naked over a red bedspread, cock hard and leaking. Bridge pressed against the shower wall, legs spread while Jack thrust inside him. Bridge kneeling on the ground of the alley, sucking on Jack's cock.

Bridge let out a choked yelp and came, biting Jack's shoulder hard. Jack groaned and thrust into the warm leather incasing Bridge's hand. One thrust, two, and came with a whimper.

Bridge rested his head on Jack's shoulder, smiling softly. Jack slid his hand out of Bridge's pants. He licked it clean, knowing that Bridge was watching him hungrily as he did. Then he cupped Bridge's ass and pulled him closer. Cuddling him close and thinking as many warm and soothing thoughts as he could.

They stayed like that for a while, sharing body heat and the occasional kiss. Bridge gave a sleepy sigh. "We should get back."

"Yeah..." Jack hugged Bridge tighter.

Bridge hugged him back then sat up. He gave Jack a bright grin. "Same time next week?"

Jack smirked. "Oh, yeah."

End.


End file.
